A New Love Can Be Different From our First
by xxSanSexualxx
Summary: A new Kid In McKinley is not what you expect he different from everybody. He have the hots for santana but wil he tell sanatana what he hiddening. a brittberry flick too.
1. a new kid in town

This is a trangender story so if you not up for please do read it still it be worth your time. I speak from experiences so read and review. This is a brittberry .It also has pezberry friendship and brittana friendship and romance at first. If you can't picture the Alex he looks like Shane from the L word and dress like Kurt and blaine in season 2 and 3.

* * *

I wake up feeling groggy as ever and its only 6:30 am, I hop off the bed and went to the bathroom and cut on the

water I look in the mirror and stare at myself. I hop in the shower run my fingers down my small chest , I was brought out of my trance when

I hear my twin knocking on the door" Alex hurry the fuck up what are you doing pleasuring yourself" lyric said" oh you would know I'm loud " I said as I open the

door. "Well then took you long enough lyric said. I head in my room throw on my heart boxers brief black skinny jean white tank and a white and black jacket and

black combat boots with some shades. I look in my mirror and comb my hair and went downstairs."Mom already left and dad didnt come home " lyric said" how you

get out of the shower that fast" I said as i reach for my testosterone pills" unlike you i don't take 5 years to shower" lyric replied."whatever come on" i said as i reach

for my car keys and head out the door. We sang song as I drive us to school."well what you got first period" i said to lyric"umm gym you" she replied" free period" i

answer back"well it looks like we have 4 subject together i meet you at your locker ok" she said to me" yea" as i walk to the entrance and saw a girl get slushied i

walk up to the laughing jocks that threw it at her" so you dumbass thinks its funny to slush a girl" i said to the laughing jocks that stop and look at me"oh do you want

to join her" i rolled my eyes as they start getting close to me" personally space" i said as i push past them but fall when one of them trip me. I got up kicked one of

the them in there balls , drop kick the other one, and took one hand and twist it around his back" i would like you to apologized to her" i said as i twist his hand futher

" I-I-I'm sorry I'm so sorry" he screamed as I look to her , her wide doe like eyes staring at the scene that plays in front of her. I let go of him as he run off

somewhere with his football meat head friends." Are you ok can I help clean you off or something" i said half flirting and half being serious " I'm ok i have a extra set

of clothes in my locker this happen everyday but i think i stand here long enough i think i should go wash off" the girl said as she headed to the bathroom. I went

behind her " you can't come in here this is the girl bathroom" she said I look at her like she as crazy then it dawn on me I look like a guy" it ok I'm a girl i guess" as i

shrugged and walk in she look at me like i was crazy" I'm a FTM" she still looked at me crazy but nodded" do you want me to explain cause you look lost" i said" I

mean if only if you are comfortable" she said I nodded"I was born a girl but mentally and emotionally I didn't feel like a girl i was born in the wrong body , i didnt get

surgery cause I don't really have and boobs i am taking testosterone pills to make me have more of a guy feature and yes i still have a vagina" i said with a smile" i

get it but since you want to be treated like a guy you can't be here" she said " on the contrary i can see on my transcript my mom put a girl not a boy so i can be in

both but can you keep this a secret" i said to her"oh no no i get it Lima isnt big on LGBT trust me i know" she said " you know i never did get your name" i said as she

finish redoing her make up " its Rachel berry future Broadway star" Rachel said as she put out her hand for me to shake" Alex future dancer" as i grab her hand

" future dancer omg you just have to join glee, you may think glee sucks but it absolute must join I as one of the captin in glee must recruit mew people plus I would

enjoy your company and heroism" Rachel said with a smile " well if you keep smiling like that i just might" i said as the bathroom door flung open" dwarf" one of the

cheerleader said." hey Rachel " the other cheerleader said as she hug her."Santana, hey Brittany why are you wear your leg warmer on your arm" Rachel said "

nobody taught how to read a calender so I got cold and put these on pretty cool isn't it" Brittany said. "britt why are you talking to the dwarf" Santana said as she

reply her lip gloss on." well then we have a bitch in here and i think she needs to leave" i said staring at Santana in the mirror " whoa listen new kid i'm the top bitch of

the school anything i say goes so mind you manner" she said staring right at me" well then guess things going to change" i said as i look toward Rachel as she stared

at me. Santana turn around and came straight to me" why are you even in the girls bathroom the boys is next door, maybe i should tell the principle we got a new

perv" she said with a smirk." go ahead " i said with a smirk that match hers. " well i don't want to be late for class so Alex i see you in lunch or maybe glee" rachel

said as she hugged me and left"well then two beauty's as much as I love to stand here and chat or maybe something else i got to go" i said with a smile and a wink

. As i walk out the bathroom i thought free period i guess i'm doing a solo tour as i walk around the school. I stop at the choir room and look at the piano and walk

towards it i place my bag down and start to play a song

The smell of your skin lingers on me now

you probably on your flight back to your home town

i need some shelters of my own protection baby,

to be with myself and center clarity ,peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know

that this has nothing to do with you

it's personal myself and I we've got some straighting it out to do

and I'm gonna miss you like child misses their blanket

but I've got to get a move on with my life

it time to be a big girl now cause big girl don't cry

dont cry don't cry dont cry.

As i played the last note i heard some clap there hands i quickly turn around and see a boy that has fashion that could rival mines. " that was awesome you should

totally join glee club" Kurt said" ah again with the glee club i think about it, you in glee i bet" i said to him " you must have bump into Rachel early " he said " bumped i

saved her from those stupid jock" i said as i moved over so he can have room to sit." so it was you who took down Amzio and Karosfty I must praise you for that they

haven't slush me today and I guess that thanks to you" he said " no biggy i guess" i said " i'm kurt and who are you" he said " Alex, well Kurt i must say your sense of

style i like it it fit you" i said to him which cause him to blush" awe you look cute when you blush " i said which cause him to blush even more" well kurt I see you

around" as i grab his hand, just when I was about to let go another boy came in and he face turn from happy to sad then angry" kurt why is he holding your hand are

you cheating on me" Blaine said " Blaine no you know i wouldn't do that you" kurt said as he move to him" oh so why do you have your flirt face on, or why was you

blushing, or why was he holding your hand" he said moving away from kurt" listen Blaine this not what it seem, i mean yeah kurt cute" that all i got out until he

cameup to me said" stay away from boyfriend" and slightly push me" woah Kurt are you sure you safe this guy he seems abusive" i said and turn toward him." what

of course he safe I love him now back off" he said stepping a little to close from my liking." one step back before you get hurt and two me and kurt theres nothing

going on he just a friend now like i said before step back, personal space" i said " so why was you holding his hand and why was he blushing" he said " woah i think i

know what going on here it not that you stuck on him "cheating" it that another guy can make him blush as hard as i did.. cute" i said walking to kurt" jealousy they

say its a green eye monster but being jealous also mean that he scared that someone can make you feel what he suppose to give to you, i find it cute but i must go i

see you around" i said as i winked to him" blaine" i said before i left the room. I went to my locker and i can see a whole bunch of jock surrounded my locker. I push

threw the crowd to see my lyric talking to Karosfy , " yo L why you talking to this meat head" i said as i open my locker" wait you know her" karosfy said" yeah that

my twin i been telling you about" lyric said" MOVE ALL OF YOU" i shouted as they scrambled off " why you so mean to them" lyric said" because they disrespected a

lady and i don't like that" i said " ya i know what you mean but the not that bad once you get to know a little better" she said " ya whatever what you have next" i said

" geometry you" she said" same" as i said as i grab her hand and headed to class. We got into class 5 minutes late becuase Lyric didn't know how to get get there. As

we got there the teacher look at us" so you must be the levi's twins please introduce yourself" Lyric went first" hey i am lyric levi umm my dad own half of your

clothes that y'all wearing" I looked at her like she was a dumb " sup I'm Alex" then i went to sit down. " ok class we working in groups of four on pair will do the work

and the other will time each other and then rotate " the teacher said. Lyric and I watch everyone get into there group.

" hey Alex I didn't know you had a twin why didn't you tell, I always wish i had a twin "

rachel said' oh hey rach i didn't know you had this class" i said to her. " berry " santana said as she came over." santana can't you call me by my first name we been

in glee for a year i thought we move past this" rachel said" hey take it or leave it" santana said to her" hey beautiful then you come over her for my good looks or

mybrain" i said to her with a smirk " don't flatter yourself" she said with a eye roll" lyric this santana and rachel" i said" so you got smoking hot friends and didn't tell

me fuck you" Lyric said" i been did it wasn't enough unless one of you can help" i said while i laugh at rachel expression" rach i wasn't serious" i said but gave Santana

a look that says or maybe i wasn't. Santana starts to coughs" are you ok " i said as i grab her hand secretly passing her a note. As we started doing our work I notice

santana reading the note


	2. the development

I am new in writing so please review tell your friends tell your mom dad sisters brothers cousin and aunt... Cause I'm like tinkerbell I need reviews to live.

* * *

Class has ended and I'm standing at my locker remembering what happen in class.

*flash back*

I looked up and saw santana reading the note she cracked half of a smile the note said "So beautiful how about I take you to the movies you can bring britt

and I can bring rachel cause I'm pretty sure they like each other, if you want, let me know you have my number :). P.S smile more offend you got a pretty smile".

Santana looked up and we locked eyes with each other, you cracked a smile and wink at her as you went back to your work. My phone started to vibrated

in my pocket as you took it out and look at the new message from santana,it says maybe :). I quickly save her number in put my phone

back.

*end of flash back*

" and that's why you should join glee" rachel said to you" oh shit when did you get here Rachel" i said as i take out my Spanish book "i i been here

i was giving you reason why you should join glee" she said " oh i think about it ask lyric she a awesome singer if she join then i probably join with her" i said as i looked

down the hall where santana and brittany is. " of course cause her name is lyric, and you should really stop staring people might thinks your obsessed you know"

rachel said as she leans against the locker " like you should be talking you practically eye fuck brittany when we was in the bathroom" i said as I nudge her. "what I

was not , for your information I have a boyfriend" Rachel said " well you must be a idiot you and britt has something don't be dumb and let that get away" I said as I

left her dumbfounded by the locker. As I walk in the lunch i see lyric with a hot cheerleader, can't wait to get into a girl pants can't you i thought as I made my way

to a random table in the back i sat on top of it and lean towards the corner put some music on and relax. I was looking down at my playlist when i saw a tray being

place on the table. I looked up and it was brittany and rachel, " hey cutie fancy seeing you here with rachel" i said as i smirk as I saw rachel expression. She look like

she wanted to chew my head off." I got lost coming here these hallway all look the same to me, rachel help me when I bump into her." britt said as she sat down

"it was no big deal you know we are friends and friends help each other when they are need i just simple help out because we was going to the same place anyway it

no big deal" rachel said as she sat next to brittany. Lyric came over with the hot cheerleader she was talking to" oh so you can't wait for her to meet the family"

I said as she sat down with the cheerleader sitting on her lap blushing" so beautiful what your name" i said to the cheerleader" Kristen yours" she replied " Alex " i

said as i wink at her" yo Alex back off go find your own girl" lyric said as she pull Kristen closer to her" i already have" i whispered as I looked at santana as she walked

in the cafeteria. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Artie came over to the table to get Rachel." hey girl so this is where you sitting at ,moving on up uh two cheerios and a hot

guy so this is where you been hiding" Mercedes said " hey Kurt you still with jealously boy over here" i said with a smile" Hey Alex and yes i am I told him what happen

and he wanted to say something to you" kurt said as he move away from Blaine" look I'm sorry for getting all up in your face and yelling at you kurt told me what really

happen I was just jealous as you said I hope we can move past this and become friends." Blaine said" it cool but next time if you come up to me that close i won't hold

myself back" i said with a smirk to let him know i was just half kidding." And hello who are these people I'm Alex " i said as I turning towards the other people "Im Artie

this Mercedes" the wheelchair kid said " for awhile I thought Artie was a robot" Brittany said ." well there's more room sit, sit" Lyric said. As they sat down Santana

came over " berry, wheezy, wheels, lady face, warbler , britt, big L, hey alex" santana said as she stood in front of the table."Satan" everyone said " can one of y'all

loser move so I can sit down and Kristen can you come up for air those loud noises is distrating me" santana said. " or you can sit on my lap nobody really wants to

move"I said, she stared at everyone but nobody got up so she rolled her eyes and sat on me and whispered" no funny business" " can't promise you that"

i said as i wrap my hands around her to pull her closer" tell me am I cute, would you date me like all funny business aside" i said to her in her ear as I inch my hands up

here skirt as I feel her shiver under my touch. She quickly turn around and face me and I can see she started to turn red" bathroom go"i said in her ear as she jump up

and speed walk to the bathroom " am a go see what happen to her" i said as i grab my bag and follow her. I barely got out of the door were i felt a pair of hands on

medragging me to the nearest bathroom...

* * *

There will be smuts just to let you know next chapter there is, and if you confuse how they got together i will write a flashback explaining how they came to be, there

will be a rachel POV next chapter so stay tune and review tell people


	3. the history of us

She literally drag me to the nearest bathroom and start kiss me, her soft lips on mine as she push us into a stall her tongue graze my bottom lip and I gladly open, her

tongue is so soft. As our tongue duel each other for dominance my hand start to move down her back to her waist, I pull away to lock the stall as I do i feel kisses on my

neck, I turn around and dove back in to our frantic kiss. I bit her lip softly as a moan escape her mouth i use the time to trail kiss down her neck to her pulse point ,

as I suck and bite at it i hear whimper coming from her. I zip down her cheerleader uniform , I back away to remove her top. I pull up her bra and take one hard

nipple into my mouth, her hand instantly my hair as she hold me there as I suck and play with it with my tongue. I move to other breast as I gave it the same attention. I

kiss down her stomach as I hear her panting" baby stop teasing" santana said. I smile and removed her spanks, i Pick her up on m shoulder, I can smell her arousal . I

lickher slit from the clit to her entrance , and a moan erupted from her mouth as she push my head deep in her. I can feel her leg shaken" alex p-p-p-please" santana

said as she start to move her hips around trying to get some friction. I move my head a little and said" please what" as I take another painful slow lick "please fuck me"

she moan out as grasp her clit between my mouth sucking on it hard, I can feel her walls clenching and unclenching. She moans as i stick my tongue inside i can feel wet

tight walls around my tongue as she ride me. I can tell that she close so i take my hand and circle her clit." Alex I-I-I'm coming" santana half yelled half screamed as her

come spill out. I happily lap it all of it as she comes down from her high. I sat her down holding her up by her waist"hey' I said " hey" she breathe out" I think you should

fix your hair it looks like you just got fucked" i said " haha funny" she said laying her head on my shoulder" so about the date are we going to hook britt and rach up" I

said as i kissed her forehead" sure" she said" oh can you be nicer to Rachel she isn't bad " i said " ha berry not bad that's was funny she annoying abonixous and just

berry like" she said as she put on her top" ehh and are we going to like be a couple at school" i said " I don't know can we not talk about this right now" as she went

to the mirror fixing her make-up and hair" but we will talk about this" i said as i left her there. Santana thought back on how they came to be.

* flash back*

It was one of the end of party that she went to ,Britt was with her family so she was flying solo tonight. She went to get her drink when somebody came over and ask

what you drinking there beautiful , i turn around and saw a guy there smirking as he took a drink from his cup." I don't think that is any of your business now is it"

i said as move around him " no but it will help me out" he said as he turn around" you just doing this to get into my pants" i said pouring me a cup " maybe but I also

want to get to know you possible date you if you stop being difficult" he said as he takes another drink" so let say i fall for this act and get to know you , you want to

date me" she said with a curious look " yes date you, I'm hot your hot we make a hot couple" he said " dance with me" she said as she take his hand and pull him

onto the the dance floor. Her back was on him grinding to the beat his hands never left her waist.I turn around and whisper in his ear you want to get out of here

*end of flashblack


End file.
